1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy or model aircraft that can reproduce the flight attitude of corresponding aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some pieces of what is called toy aircraft have been known to include a rotatable propeller or to make a shooting sound of a strafe or sparks. However, these toys simply appear like corresponding real aircraft and can be converted into toy cars or animals by slight alterations. Accordingly, they are entirely different from toys or models having the characteristics of corresponding rear aircraft. In contrast, model aircraft produced by scaling down corresponding real aircraft is provided for show. Among such model aircrafts, solid models are considered to be best and are rather characterized by the absence of a movable part compared to simple toy aircraft.
Therefore, there have been few examples of toy or model aircraft which are quite different from simple toys and which are industrially mass-produced. Scale models made of plastics are industrially produced, and a large number of such products are commercially available. However, even if, for example, a motor can be integrated into such a model to allow a propeller to be rotated, this model still fails to sufficiently reproduce the operational status of rear aircraft.
The present invention is provided in view of these points, and it is an object thereof to provide motions that can reproduce the operational status or flight attitude of real aircraft. Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy or model having the characteristics of miniaturized aircraft with motions similar to those of corresponding real aircraft to allow a user to enjoy a sense of operation as is the case with a simulator.
These and other objects have been attained by the model aircraft according to the present invention comprising vertical motion means for enabling a model aircraft to ascend or descend in order to reproduce changes in position from a state in which the aircraft is set at a lower position so as to copy the attitude of a corresponding real aircraft during a halt on the ground to a state in which the aircraft is set at a higher position so as to copy the attitude of the corresponding real aircraft during a flight, and attitude control means for enabling the aircraft to be inclined in longitudinal and lateral directions in order to reproduce longitudinal and lateral motions of the aircraft. The attitude control means being provided at a tip portion of the vertical motion means, so that an operation performed by the vertical motion means can be synthesized by an operation performed by the attitude control means.